


I Win Tough Guy

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [126]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gallavich, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> would you ever write a fic where Ian and Mickey are like wrestling or play-fighting and end up making out..</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Win Tough Guy

"Hey, fuck you that's fuckin' cheating!" Mickey said as Ian knocked his character off the edge of the map.

They had recently 'invested' in a Wii, in other words, they hijacked one from some house with less than average home security.

Ian chuckled as he raced into first place and Mickey, who had given up on trying, smacked the controller out of his hand and across the Milkovich living room.

"What the fuck Mickey!" Ian shouted, looking up at him and shaking his head.

"You fuckin' cheated!" Mickey shouted back.

"You're just a sore loser," Ian said as he got up off the floor.

"Oh, I'm a sore loser?" Mickey said, grabbing Ian's shirt and dragging his ass down to the couch.

Ian sank back down and smiled over at him. "Yeah, you are."

"Maybe you just ain't used to seeing me losin' because I usually don't," Mickey said, sticking his tongue out and grinning cockily.

"Maybe that's because I know what you're like when you lose," Ian said.

"You saying you let me win?" Mickey asked and Ian shrugged.

"You didn't think you were  _that_ good did you?" he teased and Mickey laughed before getting off his ass to tackle him.

He tried to grab Ian's arms as he climbed over him, crushing him against the couch. Ian was pulling his arms away, grinning and shoving Mickey back.

"Oh come on, you know you'll lose this one..." he said through gritted teeth as he held Mickey off him.

"Fuck you Gallagher..." Mickey said, letting go of Ian's wrists to wrap his arms around his stomach and drag him down into the couch.

As Ian tried to push him off the two of them toppled over the edge of the couch and Mickey was able to pin him down for a moment. Ian yanked his hands away and grabbed Mickey's hips, swinging him sideways and rolling over to pin him in place.

He gave him an arrogant smirk and Mickey laughed before grabbing Ian by the back of the neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

Mickey's lips were hard against Ian's, and his tongue was quick to dart out and meet Ian's. Ian closed his eyes as Mickey's kiss engulfed him, teasing at his lips with his tongue before his mouth opened wider to taste even more of him.

It was a few seconds that he let his guard down, and long enough for Mickey to pull away and roll them both over again until he was pinning Ian down again with a grin.

"I win tough guy," he said, not giving Ian a chance to respond before his mouth was on his again.

Ian's hands lifted to hold Mickey's thighs before sliding gently over his sides and up to cup his face and deepen their embrace. Mickey dropped slowly to his elbows, his chest brushing against Ian's and his hips shifting back and forward a little.

"You sure?" Ian mumbled against his lips, from his point of view it seemed like the other way around.

"Uh huh..." Mickey moaned, his eyes closed again and his focus on anything other than arguing.


End file.
